conhorrorfandomcom-20200213-history
Masacre
Writen By: ManOfBlackWind Creation By many years, looking at how humans destroyed their world, killed themselves in wars and committed several impure acts, a big fury was born in the inside of the Lord of the Otherworld, and without feeling mercy he created this horrible creature called Massacre, in order to make the humanity pay for their sins, spreading their blood through the ground where they walk, and then leading their souls into an eternal suffering. By killing some humans and fusing all their sins, he finally made a creature without heart, designed only to kill in the most bloody and slow ways that could be imagined. They were first small creatures of about two feet long, but with the pass of time they started to grow, and in worst forms than the last ones, until they finally made it to the last form... Destiny But, not everything was as planned. The Lord of the Otherworld wanted to send these creatures into the human world and murder the worst of their kind, but it wasn't possible. A human needed to open a portal from their world to his world. The Massacre creatures stayed in the Otherworld, waiting for a human to appear around there and kill him. With the pass of time, these creatures became more and more corrupted, until they just killed every single living life that didn't belong to their world. They didn't care if the person was good, or if they haven't done anything wrong. They passed from beastly "heroes" to bloody killers... Appearance The creature is two meters long, with its flesh of an orange and red color ((It's not known if the red parts of the creature are blood remains, or if they are originally of its body)). The head of the creature is completely round, with a line in the middle of it. This thing is in fact the mouth of this being, and after it is opened ten lines of teeth can be seen, with blood stuck on them. The body is thin, like a human one, but the arms are wide and big, big enough to touch the floor meanwhile the creature is standing just fine. There are also three large claws at the end of the arms. The legs of Massacre are large, more than half of their body is made by these legs. Finally, the feet of the creatures are made by a big ball of flesh, surrounded by many claws that give more movement to this creature. Abilites/Powers Mostly, these creatures are better in physical battles than in other kind. They like to cut the arms and legs of their prey before finally killing them by crushing their heads with its giant claws, or just standing in them with the claws of their feet. They are also pretty fast, considering the size of their body, and even if they didn't have any kind of claws in its body, it could still crush the body of a human by simply punching at him. The creature was trained to fight people using swords, bows, axes, and many others medieval weapons. But they are weak to other weapons like guns or more technological arms. Location They are usually walking around the Otherworld, hunting any creature to live. They don't really need food, but hunting and killing is the only thing they like to do. They can be found anywhere in that world: Buldings, plains, even in the rivers. There is not much to say about this... Personality They are quiet and don't know how to stop killing. They have lost much intelligence by the pass of time, yet they still know the basic things that they have been taught with. Related Articles None until now... Category:Creatures